


Staying Quiet

by SentientMist (formallyintroduced)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formallyintroduced/pseuds/SentientMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really too early for this particular activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sanctuary Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/sfa_pornbattle/6282.html?page=3&view=67722#comments). Prompt = "staying quiet"

She steps carefully out of the tub, toweling off gently, her body sensitive to every touch. She has been alone far too long. Crossing the room she eases onto the bed, clinching her teeth as the cool sheet bunches between her legs. It is still daylight, too early for this particular activity. If she isn't quiet, someone will certainly hear her. Still, it _has_ been a long time since she has allowed herself this luxury, and there is nothing else waiting to be done.

Slowly, she runs two fingers along the inside of her thigh, stroking softly up and down, each pass bringing them closer to her center. Her other hand moves to fondle her breast, circling her thumb around the already taut nipple, then pinching it lightly, arching into the touch.

Closing her eyes to better focus on her body's reactions, she lets a finger slip between her folds, her fingertip teasing her entrance. Her muscles spasm in anticipation, and she gradually pushes her finger deeper, relishing the tightness. A second finger joins the first, stroking gently, and she bites back the threatening groan, teeth pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. She had needed this.

She lifts her hips to meet her hand as she forces her fingers deeper, and her other hand abandons her breast to tease her clit, pressing down in time with each lazy stroke of her fingers. Her body arches off the bed with a sharp gasp when she drags a nail across the swollen nub, head swimming with as much pleasure as pain. She's getting close.

As she adds a third finger, she winces in slight discomfort, but the increased friction it creates more than makes up for it. Her thumb presses hard against her clit, and with a final twist of her fingers, she comes, crying out loudly, unable to hold back the sound. She never was very good at staying quiet.


End file.
